Ylisse High
by Dolphin02
Summary: AU F!Robin just wants some quiet after her painful transfer to Ylisse from Plegia, but Jay, her twin(M!Robin) drags her to meet his friends. Does a girl need to beg to get a little personal space? And like normal teenagers, this group is anything but the peace and quiet Robin is looking for. But...is Robin looking for the right thing? *INDEFINITE HAITUS*
1. Part 1-Fitting In-Chapter 1

**Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer when I first posted it...oops?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FE or any of the most funny and adorable and awkward characters in the entire gaming world. Also, I'll do a disclaimer at the beginning of this story, and not for any other chapters. But seriously. Do I LOOK like I own the enormous gaming world of FE?**

 **AN: Yeah...so my older brother, has a brand new obsession with Fire Emblem. Dude. You're fifteen. Can't you find stuff to do other than obsessing over your 2DS? Like...I dunno, DRIVING?! So that when you start driving me around, you won't kill me?**

 **Oops. sorry, love you bro. But anyways, he sits down and he literally plays it all afternoon...while hogging MY bed. Urgh. So yeah, I've been following Awakening and Fates...yada yada. He's letting me play some Awakening...**

 **I have female Robin at everything normal except hair 3, and male Robin everything number 1.**

 **And I got bored today, plus I have writer's block for my other stories...heh heh. So here we go!**

 **Let's try my hand at Fire Emblem, yeah?**

* * *

"Here."

Robin barely caught the apple Jay tossed to her, her basketball reflexes coming in.

"Thanks," she mumbled, slinging her backpack across her back.

Jay ran a hand through his already mussed his white-blond hair, groaning softly. "Come on sis, lighten up."

Robin's eyes flashed dangerously. "Lighten up? Lighten up? You _know_ what happened at Plegia. But now dad's too busy to take care of me, so he shoved me off to mom. Are you kidding me? At least you've been at Ylisse for two years now. Now, I'm the 'new girl' in our junior year. People are going to try and talk to me. You know how much I hate that. Especially how that worked out before."

Jay sighed again, "Okay, how about this. I'll keep anybody who are not friends with me from talking to you. But that means you treat my friends good, okay?"

Robin exhaled deeply through her nose. "Alright. Fine." She bit into the apple, crunching loudly.

Jay's solemn expression broke into a wide grin, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Grima, little sister, did you just agree to something I said?"

"Don't let it get to your head," Robin shot back, swinging the door open while braiding the side of her hair so she could tie it up into a pony-tail. "After you, brother dear. Plus, your only about two hours older than I am."

Jay rolled his brown-green eyes and sighed. "Ro, that makes me... _older._ "

Robin snorted and pointed at the car. "Start her up Jay, time for us to go to school...at Ylisse." Robin finished the apple and tossed the core into the trash can. She popped in a piece of bubblegum, tossing the wrapper in as well.

"How do you make that even sound ominous? Wait till you meet Tharja. She has this sick fascination with me. Maybe she'll go haunt you now."

"Right..." Robin trailed off.

The twins sat in silence as Jay drove, except for the loud chewing of Robin's gum. When Robin reached for the radio and turned on the classical music, Jay huffed, but didn't say anything. After all, this was Robin's first day at Ylisse. Not his.

"So..." Jay started, but an icy look from his twin and he snapped his mouth shut. "Right."

Robin took another deep breath, clenching and unclenching her hands. "I'm sorry, just nervous."

"I know Ro, that's why I'm not jumping on your case. I just...I don't want to loose you when I just got you back. When Dad and Mom split us up..." Jay trailed off, tugging at his hair.

"I know," Robin said gently. The one she reserved for her twin. "I know. You think I was happy there?"

Jay shook his head as he parked. "Just, I want you to be happy, little sister. I'm serious."

"Well, let's see how Day One goes, okay?" Robin said cheerfully, the nervousness shining through the fake happiness.

"Just be yourself sis, they'll love you," Jay offered before strolling into the school.

Robin felt the fear wash over her as Jay walked away from her.

The building was grand. Two stories tall, alternating white and red bricks, slanted roofs, tons of windows, elegant and sophisticated...

Robin let all the air she was holding in out with a woosh. So this was the prestigious 'rich kid' school Jay went to. How he got to stay with their mom, and Robin got stuck with their uncaring dad...Robin didn't know. She just wasn't sure if this was a bad thing, or a good thing.

"You coming Ro?" Jay threw over his shoulder, his white hair glowing in the sunlight. Robin hesitated a second before trotting after her twin. "Yeah! I'm coming! Wait up!"

Robin blinked a few times to rid herself of the glare when she walked through the door.

She watched unsurely as a large group of people greeted her tall, lanky brother. An orange-haired boy wrapped a arm around him and smiled with casual grace.

A blue-haired boy mussed his hair and patted his back. The carrot-haired boy unwrapped a caramel and offered Jay a lollipop. Jay took it with a soft smile, throwing a saltwater taffy back at him.

A brown-haired girl shrieked happily with a aristocratic girl with long blond corkscrew curls. The brown-haired one dragged the blond one towards Jay with a large grin...and fell flat on her face.

"Oh!" Robin muttered softly, tilting her head and observing everything.

A red-haired girl rushed forwards and pulled her up. "Oh Sumia! Not again!"

"Those boots of yours again?" The blue-haired one asked.

The petite, brown-haired girl, Sumia, flushed but nodded. "Uh..yeah."

"It's alright my love, come along now," the blond said haughtily, taking her from the red-haired one. "Thank you, Cordelia."

"Cordelia..." Robin mused. The name tasted strange on her tongue, but Robin shrugged and continued on anyways.

"Oh, hey guys, Robin! Where'd you go?" Jay said obnoxiously, turning around to look for his twin. Robin melted into the shadow of the lockers, flushing. She was glad she was wearing all black except for the gold and red lining on Jay's jacket.

"Robin?"

"Who are you?" Suddenly, a pale, dark-haired, Goth-girl like face loomed into her vision. "What's this? Jay's twin? Aha! Names Tharja. Me and your _twin_ are very very very good friends."

Robin winced but muttered a muted, "Hi?"

"Robin! Where'd she go?" Jay called, spinning around to look for her.

"Here!" Tharja said loudly, shoving her forwards.

Robin stumbled a little but caught herself and smiled wanly before backing up. "Uh...hi?"

"Robin, come meet my friends!" Jay said brightly, Tharja skipping in front of her. Robin frowned at the dark-haired girl but shrugged and walked shyly towards the group anyways.

"Hi...I'm Robin. Nice to meet you all?" Robin mumbled, ducking her head, still taking in all of them. She blew a bubble with her gum unconsciously, and when it popped, she covered her face with shame.

"Alright Ro, this is Sumia," Jay pointed at the brown haired beauty. "Plays soccer, plays the violin, junior."

"Chrom," Jay shoved the dark-blue haired boy forwards who offered her a half-smile and nodded. "One of my best friends. He plays basketball and football with me, captain of the basketball team. Also a junior."

"And Gaius, my other best friend." The orange-haired one untangled himself from Jay and offered her a blue lollipop.

"Nice to meet you, Gaius, sweet-lover, smart, kind, charming, handsome-"

"I think I get it," Robin said dryly, her mouth tilting into an amused smile. She turned to her brother.

"Junior, arrogant ass, takes cooking for the sweets, and spends time gaming and occasionally breaking into places," Jay introduced.

Robin nodded, eyes trained on him, reached forwards to take it, but hesitated.

"Wait a second, be right back," Robin said quickly as she ran towards the nearest trash can, and spit out her gum before walking back and taking the lollipop. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Bubbles," Gaius said with a large smirk.

Jay stared at her twin in shock. "Ro, did you just...throw away your gum for a lollipop?"

"Yeah?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow. "Is that wrong?"

"You never spit out your gum though," Jay said with a cute little furrow between his eyes. "Why now? I mean, when I said you had to try, I didn't mean that you had to break the fundamental twin rules!"

Robin rolled her eyes and fingered the side braid that hugged the side of her head, melding into the curly ponytail. "Stop being dramatic Jay. How about you introduce the rest of your friends?"

Jay shot her another suspicious look as he hefted his Biology textbook, but shrugged and nodded.

"This is Maribelle, she's friends with Sumia, and is currently the President of the event-planning student council." The corkscrew-curls girl nodded curtly, but tilted her nose into the air and looked down at Robin as if she was somehow less worthy.

"Welcome to Ylisse. I hope you enjoy your time here." The words were clipped and her tone was cold and hard. The words sounded like they could be for any random person.

Robin gave a small, slow nod and turned to the others.

"This is Cordelia, captain of the girls soccer team." Robin waved at the beautiful girl, a little nervous and unsure again. She gave a Robin a pained smile, shrugged and turned away.

"Tharja, who've you already met," Jay continued on wryly, pointing at the girl with annoyance. Tharja stuck a doll under Robin's nose. "So how's this one? Voodoo enough?"

"I am the Vaike! And I shall not allow some simpleton introduce me!" A buff, blond-haired boy said toothily, sprinting in between the twins while spinning a football. "Football, basketball, I got it all! I am the Vaike! And I shall not be beat! Welcome Jay's little sister!"

"Hi Vaike," Robin greeted, though a little take aback. "Uh...and I'm Jay's twin. Not 'little sister'."

Vaike shrugged. "You are to him, so you are to us, anyways, you better go and cheer for all of us!" He then drifted off, and found his place on the wall next to a muscular, brown-haired boy.

"I'm Lissa!" A bubbly blond said happily. Her pigtails swung back and forth, to an fro. "I'm Chrom's little sister! Hi!"

Robin was entranced by them, but awkwardly shook her hand when Lissa offered it with a kind, gently smile.

"Yup, that's Lon'qu," Jay drawled slowly, pointing at a stoic, stone-faced boy standing away from all the girls, the one Vaike started talking to. "Plays football and lacrosse." Robin nodded, logging all of the information for later.

"And this here is Sully, and that's Stahl," Jay continued, pointing at a red-head and a brown, almost green haired boy.

Sully, the red-head had a pixie cut, a sharp nose, and tough, cold eyes. Muscles laced her body and scars peeked out from her shirt. "Sully, nice to meet you." Robin nodded, trotting a little closer to see the pair.

Stahl was fast asleep on Sully's shoulder, drool starting to pool at the corner of his mouth.

"Stahl!" Sully shook him. "Jay's little sister's here! Hey!"

Stahl blinked open olive green eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. "Hey...Robin. Jay's talked so much about you..."

"Hello," Robin said, her eyes trailing across both of them.

"Stahl swims, and does horse-back riding. Sully is in charge of the equestrian club, and she also plays basketball as well."

Stahl wore a tight, slightly wrinkled sweater proclaiming the Ylisse swim team across it, while Sully had a knight in shining armor saving a...guy, and when the knight took the helmet off, it was a girl peering up from underneath.

"And this is Donnel," Jay said, pointing at the dirty, battered boy with a tattered baseball cap.

"Hiya miss! Mah name's Donny! Howya doin'?" Donnel said happily, his accent so thick that Robin had difficulty understanding him at first.

"Uh, I'm good, hello," Robin answered.

"And I'm Nooowi!" a girl with bright-green hair grinned widely, her childish appearance taking Robin aback.

"Yes, like dear Nowi said, this is Nowi, she's actually a senior, so don't let her fool you." Jay took Robin's hand and guided her back towards the others.

"Hey Jay, Lucy just showed up," Chrom said motioning towards a blue-haired girl who could have been Chrom's stunt double.

Robin watched as her brother's face turned slightly pinker and his mouth upturned a little. His grip even tightened on her hand.

"So, who's Lucy?" Robin piped up when it became obvious that Jay wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh! I forgot you haven't met yet!" Chrom said knowingly. "Lucy's my cousin. Her real name is Lucina, it's just some of her closer family and friends call her Lucy. We look alike because we both take after our fathers, while my sisters take after my mother."

"Sisters?" Robin asked with curiosity, turning to face the stunningly dashing boy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Right, so Lissa's my baby sister, but Emm is my older sister. By quite a bit," Chrom explained.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, her hazel eyes squinting.

"Well this is a private school, and it's been owned and operated in the Ylisse family for generations. Hence why it's called Ylisse High School. The Headmaster is always the head of the family. Our parents died in a car crash, not long after Emm graduated from college with a major in business and a minor in education. She's been shooting to take over for years now. So now Emm is the Headmaster, and basically our mother. She's twenty-six while I'm seventeen and Lissa's sixteen. A bit of a difference, but we love each other the same." Chrom took a deep breath after explaining all that.

"Ramble much?" Robin said, but her tone was devoid of anything joking. Her eyebrows were raised, and her mouth twisted into an amused smirk. Jay nudged her as he finally tore his eyes away from the blue-haired girl. "Don't be rude Ro."

"Sorry," Robin apologized with the same detachment. "I'm trying, I'm just not very good with people. Sorry if that offended you." Robin winced at her tone. It sounded impersonal, even to her own ears. Like a robot.

"No, it's fine, you're okay!" Chrom said, waving it off like it was nothing. "Trust me, since I'm Emm's sister, I usually have the duty of showing everyone around, and unfortunately, I'm your guide for today anyways. Jay has to head to class, I'm sure it'll be fine right? You are after all, enrolled in mostly the same classes as me."

Robin shoved down the shame of already insulting somebody, but gave him a soft smile to say thanks. Jay rubbed her shoulder casually, and went back to studying the blue-haired girl.

"I know you have some classes with Stahl and Gaius, and also some with Sumia and Cordelia. Let's see. Two periods with me and Maribelle, one period with me and one period with me and Jay, two with Stahl, and one with Sumia and Cordelia." Chrom went on.

By that time, Robin had already stopped listening.

"Hey, hey! Both of you!" Chrom yelled, waving arms in front of both Robin and Jay. "Stop spacing out, alright?"

"Huh?" Jay muttered, struggling to stop staring at the blue-haired girl who was riding on the back of a dark-haired, broad-shouldered boy. He was giving her a piggy-back ride, and Lucina was laughing with abandon, commanding him to take her to class.

"Whose that?" Robin asked curiously, pointing at the boy.

"Oh that's Owain, he's also our cousin. Lucy's dad, my dad, and Owain's mom are all siblings. But Lucy's parents died in the same accident that took mine. They were all going out to this theater..." Chrom trailed off, blinking furiously. "Now we're all Emm's."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm sure those words are meaningless to you now," Robin offered, setting a hand on his shoulder, face burning with shame and embarrassment. "What happened to Owain?" Robin shoved her brother after the two cousins, as they ran back and forth down the hall.

"Go say hello Jay. Is Owain's parents alright?" Robin asked gently, turning to face Chrom, who's eyes were downcast and faraway.

"His mom, our aunt died giving birth to him, and his father ditched him. Our parents adopted him, but then they died as well. He is technically our brother now. Lucy's our sister legally. He's closest with Lissa though. We're all Emm's responsibility." Chrom sighed.

"Alright, should we go to class?" Chrom offered, holding out a hand. Robin watched as her brother's figure faded away, chasing after the two cousins.

Robin felt herself taking his hand, and Chrom started leading her towards they're first class, but dropped her hand with a flush when he realized how intimate they looked, and they had barely met, much less the fact of Robin being Chrom's best friend's sister.

Robin let Chrom take her to class, and shyly took a seat in the back.

"Alright class. I am Ms. Miriel, and welcome to AP Biology. If you are smart, then you would know whether you belong in this class or not. If you do not, I'd advise you to go to the Headmaster's office right now to change your schedule. Are we clear?" Ms. Miriel said sternly.

All the kids exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

Robin felt her stomach drop, and turned to look at Chrom. He shook his head, motioning for her to remain silent.

"Good. Since none of you left, I hope you all will give your best effort," Ms. Miriel continued. "So let's begin! Alright, everyone flip your book to page nine. Read pages nine through sixteen."

Everyone groaned.

"Silence! Begin!"

And there was absolute silence as Ms. Miriel pulled the brim of her hat towards her nose and continued on reading whatever was on her desk.

Robin ducked her head, and started reading, but Chrom nudged her.

"What?" She whispered looking around for anybody else who was looking. Maribelle shot them both a dirty look and turned away with her nose in the air. Robin sighed.

"What Chrom?"

"Nothing, just..." Chrom hesitated. "Nothing."

"Silence!" Ms. Miriel demanded. "Next time someone talks, they get a week of detention!"

Robin pulled her chin to her chest and continued reading, ignoring Chrom's guilty face.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Chrom pleaded, following her like a lost puppy.

"Dude, I forgave you already! I didn't get detention, neither did you. Now go away so I can go to class. You are not in this class. Only Stahl is. So go away!" Robin shoved him lightly in his hard chest, pointing down the hallway. "Go find Jay!"

Chrom lowered his head and nodded slowly, backing away.

As Robin turned around and walked into class, she rubbed her cheeks, trying to rid herself of her blush.

"So," Stahl yawned. "Are you going to sit by me?"

"Huh?" Robin said, turning to the dark-green haired boy and plopping down next to him.

"Since you sat down I'm going to assume yes?" Stahl said with sleepy eyes. "Wanna chocolate croissant?"

"Uh..why?" Robin asked, staring at the offered treat.

"Oh, families friends with...bakers...free food. Breakfast." Stahl said, yawning again and slumping over. "Wake up if things gets interesting." And promptly fell asleep again."

Robin poked him, and he stirred a little, and went back to sleep.

"Naga, do you sleep all day?" Robin groaned. "At least I don't have to be nice to any of Jay's friends in this class then."

"What'd you say?" Stahl asked, one green eye open curiously.

"Nothing," Robin swore, staring at her desk.

"Right. Welcome. My name is Mr. Libra, and I'll be your AP World History teacher this year..."

"Class is starting?" Stahl asked, sitting up for a second, before slumping over on his desk. "Ugh it's Libra."

"Is he bad?" Robin asked nervously. "I mean so far, he's been a lot nicer and a lot more welcoming than Ms. Miriel."

"Oh not at all," Stahl said, nodding off again. "Just...borriinnng..."

"Stahl?" Robin muttered, poking him in the shoulder, and wincing as her finger bounced back and twisted. Ouch. Stahl was a swimmer alright.

"Guys, read the board...it is recommended to..." Mr. Libra droned on.

Robin smacked her head on her own World History book.

"Ugh. Kill me now."

"Just...sleep." Stahl advised.

"Good idea," Robin groaned, and closed her eyes and tried to drown out the sound of Mr. Libra's droning and the quiet chatter of her classmates.

* * *

Robin felt sick as she stared at the large double doors.

"Everyone has lunch together," Lucina explained as she darted ahead to chase after Owain.

"I have to see everyone?" Robin gulped. "I mean, what if they're all mean? And the entire school? Like seniors and freshmen and sophomores too?"

"Don't fret," Sumia giggled. "Nowi is the queen of the seniors, no one would dare say no! And plus, Sully's a senior too. No one likes to cross Sully. And the younger ones never threaten us."

"Come on!" Lissa smiled brightly, pulling her along while Sumia took her other hand. "It can't suck that much, right?"

Robin felt a slow grin take over her mouth.

Gaius patted her back with a smirk, "See Bubbles? Nothing to worry about. You got friends. Not even including the fact that everyone worships your brother and if they dare insult you, they'd get beaten up nice and good by him. And we'd help him."

Somehow, Robin felt herself feeling assured, even if she still had no idea what would happen. "Okay, let's go."

And then she pushed open the doors, with a smile.

* * *

 **AN: so...how was that? Tell me if I should write more Fire Emblem...or if I should just stick with Pokemon. :D I mean, I'll take note...but if I really want to, I will just decide for myself. But recommendations(ahem CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM not flames) are very very appreciated.**

 **I wasn't sure how to add younger generation, but I think I'm only going to have Owain and Lucina. Everyone else...eh. Screw them. And the cousin thing is the best thing I could come up with. So...whatever.**

 **If you guys want me to continue this as a multi-chapter fic...well, it really depends on the response, but hey, shoot me a PM or review to tell me if this sucked, or if you'd like to see more, yeah? I really want to continue it, but if people don't even like it...then why would I waste my time? I mean, I might type if out, just for kicks. I dunno. But then again, if I do type it up...I'm working on two published stories, and another one in the making...I dunno.**

 **Ugh. Decisions.**

 **But if I do continue it, which it has a 65% chance I will...female Robin doesn't have a particular ship in this...because...well you'll see. I love both of the guys that have a chance with her, equally, and it'll be dramatic for sure. Male Robin's going with Lucina. Sorry. I love them too much.**

 **-Ange**


	2. Part 1-Fitting In-Chapter2

**AN: I took the name Jay for male Robin because...what other bird names for a guy are there? Hmm...oh well. There's a few AU fics I've read about Awakening, and they're all really good. I think one of them uses Jay, Ylisse Now by Prescribed-Madness, which you should totally go check out, but seeing him use it, simply enforced my reason to use it. :D**

 **Anyways, just wanted to explain. This is going to be veeerry fun! :)**

 **Also...from here and out...it'll be a little dark too. Not just High school AU. You'll see. I hope you like it...and if you don't...well, it's my story...so deal with it. ;)**

* * *

"Aw come on!" Nowi complained, pouting. "Why _can't_ I have the shiny stone?"

"'Cuz it's mah father's." Donnel wasn't budging on this, eyes gentle, but hard. "No tawch."

"But," Nowi whimpered. "WHYYYYYY?"

"Nowi," Jay placated, patting her on the head.

"Fine," Nowi stomped her feet angrily.

"Sorry ma'am, ah jus doan like people tawching mah father's stone." Donnel looked apologetic. "Ah usually wud give you a look, bauwt, this is mah father's. Mah father. I..." Donnel trailed off. "I miss him."

Nowi calmed down and nodded. "I guess I know what you mean. My parents ditched me too." She smiled brightly at the farm boy, who gave a confused smile back.

Jay sighed in relief. Another bullet dodged.

Nowi flashed Jay a bubbly smile before darting off to join Tharja and Lon'qu, who were ignoring each other in the same dark corner. Donnel glanced over at them furtively before darting off to find Vaike, Chrom, Gaius, and Frederick. Jay ambled after him.

"So, what do you think?"

Jay paused and turned as Lissa's bright voice filled the large courtyard. She was leading his twin by the hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"I mean, it's very...beautiful?" Robin muttered, staring back at the questioning stares.

"So, this is Jay's magnificent little sister, yes?"

"Huh?" Jay watched as Virion approached the duo, and winced slightly. "I better stop that disaster before it begins."

"So, how have you wonderful, amazing ladies-" Virion began.

"Ahem, so Ro, this is Virion, and a huge womanizer. I'd suggest ignoring every positive word that comes out of his mouth." Jay flashed the guy a grin. "He plays basketball with me...and that's about it."

"Hey! That is sooo, not true. You beautiful ladies deserve it!" Virion said brightly, shooting Jay a dirty frown. "And Jay sweetie, maybe we should learn to watch it."

Jay snorted at Virion's audacity, but shrugged. He was digging his own grave.

Robin scowled at the boy. "Seriously?"

"Oh just ignore him," Lissa said quickly before pulling her away. "He's dating Cherche already...oh right! You haven't met Cherche, or Henry, Frederick, or Olivia, or Say'ri yet! Come on! Let's go talk to the girls. The boys are all so...boring!"

Jay mouthed, 'Good luck.' as Lissa dragged her away. Robin stuck out her tongue in response.

"So you've met nearly everyone this morning right?" Lissa asked, sliding into her seat next to Maribelle.

"Uh...yes," Robin agreed, feeling like she was being scrutinized. "Except for a few?"

"Well hello, I'm Cherche," another red-headed girl introduced gently, holding out a worn hand. Robin smiled and shook it gently. "We have not met yet. Though my boyfriend is already singing your praises...so you must have made a good impression?"

Robin flushed and nodded meekly. "Uh yeah, I guess you could say that. It's more of...well just the fact that I'm one of his best friend's little sister.

Cherche seemed a lot more friendly than Cordelia who was still trying to glare at her inconspicuously.

"This is Olivia," Sumia said happily, pulling a pink-haired girl forwards.

"H-hi...I'm not very good at...talking to n-new p-people," Olivia said shyly, ducking her head and turning the same color as her braids.

Robin laughed softly at Olivia's timidness, but it only made her turn redder. "Oh, it's okay, I used to be pretty shy too."

Robin offered her a hand, "Friends?"

Olivia studied her outstretched hand nervously, and took it with her own shaking hand. "Okay."

"So...that's Henry, who's running after Tharja right now," Lissa pointed out. Robin followed her finger to a white-haired boy was cackling madly as he chased after Tharja, screaming literal bloody murder.

"Whaaat? I just want to see if your blood content is the same as Libra's! Hey! Come back here!"

Tharja seemed to content to run away from him and actually had a smile spread across her face.

"Not a chance," the dark girl said breathlessly, grinning.

"He seems to get along with Tharja," Robin noted, tilting her head as she played with the hem of Jay's basketball sweatshirt. "And who's Libra? That red-haired guy?"

"Nah," Maribelle said snootily. "That's Gregor. A senior with Nowi. Libra's...not here at the moment."

Robin just nodded slowly, trying hard not to anger the blond girl.

"Welcome to the club Robin!" Sumia said happily.

 _But...what if I don't want to be part of the club?_ Robin remarked inside her head, shrinking in on herself. "Thank you...I guess."

She could feel a panic attack coming on.

The girls continued chatting, their voices overlapping. Gossip, virtually useless tidbits, and their voices were all suddenly high-pitched and annoying. It all faded to a buzz as Robin was hit with vision after vision.

* * *

 _"You are my daughter do you hear?" Validar glared down at her daughter as Robin cringed away._

 _"And if I say you are going to take over then you are. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He roared._

 _Robin let out a broken sob, nodding slowly with tears running down her face._

 _"You get until you finish high school. Understand?" Validar swept out of the room, slamming the door hard._

 _Robin curled up against the floor, and wept._

* * *

 _"Hey loser," Gangrel sneered. "Do you understand now? You are nothing."_

 _He aimed a kick at her chest, and Robin curled in on herself again, holding in a loud groan._

 _"Nothing!" Garrick echoed. Orton punched her face with a leer, cackling. "Absolutely nothing!"_

 _Everything ached._

 _The pain was so blinding that Robin felt the beckoning call of familiar darkness. She reached for it and sank into it's warm embrace eagerly...but something interrupted her._

 _"Leave her alone."_

 _A soft, sweet voice drifted over the gang of boys. They turned to meet a tanned girl's furious eyes. They backed away with sheepish grins. "Hey Aversa."_

 _"Hey? You dare say hi to ME? After you beat my best friend? The nerve. Now scat." None of the boys moved, and Aversa seemed to get angry._

 _Aversa's tanned face broke into a haughty, angry expression. "I said SCAT! Leave or I'll force you too!"_

 _The boys turned tail and ran._

 _"Hey Ro," Aversa said quietly, leaning over her limp body. "You okay?"_

 _"Hey Avie," Robin said weakly, struggling to get up. "Not...okay."_

 _"Don't move Ro," Avie said softly, kneeling down next to her. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the dorms."_

 _The dark-haired girl scooped her Robin with no problem, her face etched with worry._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't..." Robin trailed off, curling up tighter as every footstep jolted her. Pain webbed through her body. She could already feel the bruises and perhaps even a few broken bones, aching once more._

 _"Fight them off," Robin finished lamely, nestling closer to her best friend._

 _Aversa's breathing was labored and filled with heated anger._

 _The last thing Robin saw before the pain dragged her under, was Aversa's concerned face filled with a hot anger._

 _"Those boys are going to pay, forever."_

* * *

 _"No, don't," Robin pleaded as Gangrel lowered himself to her level. "Please."_

 _"Please?" Gangrel crooned, running the knife along Aversa's neck slowly. "Please pretty girl?"_

 _"Please," Robin whispered, her voice breaking._

 _Gangrel only sneered. "Then you better do what I say, right? She got away with stopping us freshman year, but it isn't freshman year anymore, is it? No. We are Plegians! We are the Grimleal! We are under the leader of Grima, Validar! Validar's our king, sweetie."_

 _"You are evil, and dark, and your a bastard," Robin sobbed, no longer struggling, staring at Aversa with a hopeless expression._

 _"We excel in darkness. We are the Grimleal. What don't you get? They're the worst gang in history! And you don't get it do you? I'm powerful, and you are weak. You're going to do what I say."_

 _The door pounded and rough voices sounded outside. Robin cried out for help._

 _And her father walked in._

 _But Robin only continued sobbing. Half with relief, half with worry._

 _"What is this?"_

 _Robin was bloody and beaten on the floor, half naked as Gangrel looked poised to...to...it almost looked like Gangrel was preparing to...rape her._

 _Aversa was crumpled on the ground. Not beaten or bloody, but simply unconscious with a thin red line across her neck._

 _The entire room was damp and dark, the cement dyed a dark red color._

 _"I was doing my initiation Master," Gangrel said gleefully, giving Robin a sharp kick to the ribs._

 _"Not to my daughter," Validar hissed, tossing Gangrel out of the way. "NOT TO MY DAUGHTER."_

 _Robin moaned and whimpered on the ground. It was all too much._

 _Validar glared down at her and almost snarled. "Get up."_

 _Robin let out another pitiful whimper before struggling to get her slippery hands in place. The blood stained the stone, but Robin still pushed on, weakly rising to her knees._

 _Validar nodded in approval before hauling her up._

 _"You. Yes you. Get my daughter some medical assistance Mustafa." Validar had an ordering demanor as he started shooting off directions._

 _"And you," Validar crooned to Gangrel with narrowed eyes. "We're going to have a talk about attacking MY DAUGHTER. And my apprentice and adopted daughter. You would do well to remember...who's part of my family."_

 _Gangrel shuddered on the ground as Validar threatened him. "Y-yes sir."_

 _Validar sneered once more before turning tail and slamming the door shut. "You can stay here for a night to think about what you've done."_

* * *

"Are you okay? Robin? Robin? ROBIN?!" Lissa shook her hard, and Robin emerged from her revere, blinking. Robin flushed bright red, and rubbed her sweaty palms. In fact, her entire body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her heart seemed to pound in her throat.

Robin opened her mouth...but closed it hesitantly again.

Lissa looked her over with concern, some of the other girls peering over as well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm uh...fine..." Robin croaked out, clearing her throat awkwardly. Lissa narrowed her eyes at her, but relented nonetheless, nodding half-heartedly. She still seemed to be waiting for more affirmation though.

"May I go to um...see the boys?" Robin asked nervously, her fingers tapping incessantly.

"Sure, but not until you meet Say'ri, oh look there she is!" Lissa said in an ordering tone. "SAY'RI!"

A petite, Asian girl hugged a thick textbook to her chest. She seemed timid, but had her shoulders back and chest forward in a proud posture.

"Hello," Robin greeted, "I'm Robin Grima, Jay's sister. Is that your textbook?"

Say'ri studied her, and stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Say'ri Chon'sin. Nice to meet you," she said softly, before retreating a few steps to sit next to Cherche. "But no. Why does everyone assume the stereotypical answer? It's for Maribelle."

Robin shot a pointed look at the flushed girl, who pointed her nose up indignantly.

But Say'ri's necklace caught her eye. It was a dragon coiled around her throat, with the dragon roaring and its tail fanned out wards in an impressive silver waterfall. Small sapphires made it's eyes, and a symbol was etched across the dragon's forehead. In fact, the dragon was somehow, very familiar...but Robin just couldn't place it. Her gaze still lingered on it for a second before escaping.

"Robin!" Sumia called, her voice scolding.

But Robin didn't look back, her silver hair flying behind her.

"Just let her go already, she obviously doesn't want to be here," Cordelia said softly. "I mean, she's nice but I don't think she wants to be here. At all. Don't force her."

"But I thought she was fine?" Lissa whispered worriedly behind her.

"Come on sweetheart. She and her basketball shorts and ponytail? No. She doesn't want to be here. I agree with Cordelia. Just give it up you two." Maribelle sighed dramatically.

"That's not true," Cherche argued.

Their voices faded as Robin fled to her brother's side, but was still there to haunt her.

"She likes you guys, you should have seen how Jay was describing her, she's already being brave and taking a huge step. She's the new girl so it's probably all too much for her right now." Cherche's voice was hard and somehow still soothing. "Don't give her crap for it."

* * *

She collapsed onto the bench and Stahl opened his eyes sleepily. "What's up?"

"The sky," Robin snarled, dropping her head with a heavy thunk. "I hate this. I hate them. I hate all of this. I hate being the new girl. Nagasomeonekillmenow."

Stahl just stared at her with half-lidded eyes. "Done yet?"

"No," Robin grumbled, turning away. "I can't stand it. It's like they're all trying to pile as much people, information, and personalities as possible. I just was some peace and quiet isn't that enough? I mean...at least you're average."

Stahl opened his eyes and glared at her balefully. "Wow thanks. Average?" But his mouth split into a sideways grin anyways, shaking his head.

"I mean," Robin murmured, a little quieter. "I mean, they don't exactly know what I've been through...or who I am. Why are they being so judgy?"

"Course not," Stahl yawned, but he stared at her with a calculating stare. "So what's got you so nervous and scared?"

"Huh?" Robin looked at her hands, which were shaking and sweaty still. "I...dunno."

 _How come those visions just keep coming back?_

"Oh I think you know," Stahl yawned. "But I'm not going to push it. I'm going to go get some lunch, then find the other boys. Are you coming?"

Robin took a shaky breath before nodding affirmation. "Yeah, I've got nothing better to do. At least I'll escape the girls then."

Stahl snorted, rolling his eyes. "Right. What else are best friends for?"

Robin glared at the back of his head as they walked towards the lunch line, spread across two picnic tables. "Best friends already?"

"Sure," Stahl said lightly, crunching over a branch. "Who else do you have? Chrom? Nah, I don't think so. Your brother doesn't count. Gaius..may be your friend, but he isn't you best friend. So that leaves me!"

"That sounds a little conceited," Robin laughed, tossing her hair back.

"Conceited?" Stahl pretended to be offended. "Oh how you wound me, my dear!"

"Now you sound like Virion," Robin giggled, her previous predicament forgotten.

"I know," Stahl said smugly, sticking his nose up in the air. Robin giggled again, slapping Stahl's shoulder. Stahl held the pose for a second before dissolving into giggles with Robin.

"Why...is this so funny?" Robin laughed, rubbing at the corners of her eyes.

"I-I don't...know!" Stahl gasped alongside her, both of them practically collapsing.

When they finally stopped laughing, they dragged themselves to the lunch line, which was the goal all along.

Robin watched as two girls hugged, then ran off laughing. She felt her heart clench as she thought of Aversa. She shuddered, shaking the foreboding feeling off. Plegia was a different chapter in her life. Her dad was gone. She was with her mom and brother now. She was SAFE now.

"Does the 'meat' have actual meat in it?" Robin whispered conspiratorially, shutting out another wave of memories.

"Yeah, surprisingly. But this is a private school," Stahl offered lightly. "I mean...just saying."

"Are we being serious about this?" Robin deadpanned, nudging Stahl. "It was a joke."

"A joke, I know...I think."

Robin burst into laughter again, but shook herself out of it.

"No, we're not repeating that."

Stahl grinned with lidded eyes, yawning. "Average, right?"

"How are you still sleepy?" Robin shot him a dirty look, taking a lunch tray.

"I dunno," Stahl shrugged, following in suit.

They both got their lunches and continued chatting all the way to Jay's table.

"Hey sis," Jay greeted, grinning widely. "I see you've made new friends!"

"New friends, right," Robin said with a forced smile, shoving her twin to the left so she and Stahl could sit down.

"Hey!" Jay complained, getting smushed with Chrom.

"Hey's right!" Chrom agreed, shoving back lightly with a wide grin.

Robin stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes and making a funny face.

"Who're you?"

A brown-haired, fair-skinned boy had his eyes trained on her, watching her every move.

"Err...Frederick, this is my twin Robin," Jay cut in nervously. "Try not to hate her as much as you hated me when I first started."

"Anyone near Lissa and Chrom must be watched," Frederick insisted, his eyes following Robin's every move.

"Uh...that's creepy?" Robin laughed nervously, leaning back slightly, back towards Stahl.

"It's fine...Frederick is just protective. His brother married Emmeryn, then died in a car crash, saving Emmeryn. So now Frederick's all protective," Stahl explained stabbing at the beans on his plate.

"Oh," Robin said in a small voice, pushing her food around. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Edmund doesn't want his sacrifice to be in vain. So I must protect my family!" Frederick snorted, still watching her.

"I'm not planning on killing Chrom," Robin muttered with knitted eyebrows.

"You never know!" Frederick cried.

"He's sounding more and more like a lunatic," Robin muttered lowly to Jay and Stahl. Stahl held back a chuckled while Jay just laughed outright.

"That's my little sister!"

Frederick glared at them again. "Quiet!"

"I apologize for Frederick's behavior...it's rather like a bodyguard." Chrom mused.

"Stop talking like 'Lord Chrom'," Jay joked, shaking his friend lightly with a pretend serious face.

The boys laughed, and went back to eating.

Robin shook her head at their antics.

* * *

"Welcome to the basketball team," Sully drawled, waving her hand with obvious annoyance. "Maybe you can reign in these annoying guys. We don't have enough people for an official girls, or boys. So we combined them and compete on the boys end...since they pulled us from the girls, insisting that we were cheating."

Robin spun through the gym slowly, taking everyone in.

"I don't know," Robin said with a sigh. "They are pretty pathetic. How can those guys be cheating?"

She pointed to Chrom, Vaike and Gaius, who were shooting baskets and hooting at each other while Lucina was sinking three-pointers while rolling her eyes. Frederick twirled a basketball absentmindedly as he watched his friends fool around with a half-smile.

Gregor was laughing with Donnel as the two faced off at the other end of the court.

Sully was standing next to her, glaring at the room in disapproval.

A blond girl with long hair was standing around, dribbling slowly.

Robin approached her with a frown. "Um...hi? We haven't met yet."

But as 'she' turned around, Robin choked out a gasp of disbelief.

Sully followed her line of sight and burst into laughter. "Did you mistake Libra for a girl as well?"

"Wha-at?" Robin spluttered, still not over the shock.

Libra let out an airy chuckle himself, shaking his head. "Don't worry, a lot of people make the same mistake. Don't worry about it."

Sully grinned at her and gave her a light punch. "Awww, see already making new friends!"

"Ouch...Sully that HURTS." Robin groaned as she keeled over, ready to hurl.

Sully glanced at her, unimpressed. "Ah that little hit? That was nothin'!"

"I don't want to know what happens when you punch someone hard," Robin muttered, backing away.

She backed into another body, and went tumbling to the floor. "Ahhh!"

"Oopsie!" A feminine voice giggled next to her ear.

Robin groaned again, struggling into a seated position.

"Sorry about that," Robin apologized, tilting her head back to get a better look at the victim of her clumsiness.

"It's fine!" A tinkling bell-like voice replied. Blond hair was tied back in a ponytail as blue eyes twinkled merrily at her. Freckles dotted the bridge of a sharp nose, high cheekbones and round cheeks highlighting her youth. "I'm Bridget and this is my sister, Eileen!"

The twin of Bridget waved shyly a few meters back, clutching at a basketball. They were obviously siblings, but their features were still slightly different. Not quite identical. "We're sophmores here at Ylisse. You?"

"Transfer student...Junior from Plegia," Robin muttered, still looking back and forth at the two. "Twins, you two?"

Bridget nodded with another laugh. "Yeah! And we have an older brother called Charlie, who's a senior! We're the Sullivans."

Robin nodded slowly, her mouth splitting into a grin. "Yeah, okay. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Bridget shot back, smiling. Robin shook her head with a light laugh, turning to find her twin.

It was time to get this team together.

Robin sighed with disappointment when she saw her brother.

Jay was sprawled across the basketball court floor, jersey riding up on his chest to expose his abs.

"Eww, pull down your shirt," Robin teased, leaning over her brother with a smirk.

"Oh come on," Jay scoffed. "We literally shared the womb together."

"That," Gaius muttered lowly, "Is a disturbing thought."

Robin laughed. "Blame my dirty-minded brother."

"I do," Gaius agreed readily, slinging an arm around Robin.

"But we're best friends!" Jay pouted, giving everyone an eccentric smile.

Everyone gathered towards the center of the court and Robin nodded in approval. "That's better. Jay, you know how important strategy and order is in our house! How could you let the team get like this?"

"Like what?" Chrom asked challengingly, his blue eyes fiery.

"Uh...you and Vaike, and Gaius were just fooling around. You call that basketball practice?" Robin sassed, waving a finger in his face.

Chrom ducked his head, face flushed. "Well...uh...not really."

"But it's the first day baaack," Vaike whined, "Teach'll show them after the first day."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Nope! I'm going to get you guys in order if it's the last thing I do! Jay! Get up!"

Jay rolled off the ground reluctantly, standing with a slouched back. "What Roooo?"

Robin huffed.

"Everyone! Twenty laps around the court! Go, go!" Robin ordered, taking off ahead of everyone.

Lucina grinned and followed after her, Eileen, Bridget, and Sully quickly following.

The rest of the team looked at each other in silence.

"At least she actually started to do them herself," Libra offered in the silence.

"Plus...we can't let the girls completely crush us." Frederick agreed.

All of the boys sighed and nodded, finally taking off after the girls.

* * *

"I already lapped you twice!" Robin teased manically. "Pick it up!"

Jay groaned, picking up the pace reluctantly.

"Come on! Only two more to go!" Lucina crowed at Chrom, finally getting back at her cousin.

"I...hate...this..." Gaius gasped.

"Actual...work!" Vaike agreed.

* * *

"Are we done yet? What...did they do to you in Plegia?" Chrom gasped, clutching his stomach on the floor.

"That wasn't that bad. Up losers!" Lucina laughed, high-fiving Robin eagerly. "What's next?"

"There's a next?" Jay groaned.

"I thought you were in shape?" Robin tutted disapprovingly.

"Was..." Jay muttered. "Keyword there...is was..."

Bridget laughed. "Push-ups?"

"Yes! Arm and core work! Sixty push ups, one hundred sit ups, and 2 minute planks four times through!" Robin called, grinning evilly.

All the boys grumbled, but a couple kicks and comments from the girls had them up and going again.

Jay groaned again. "What has my sister done?"

* * *

 **AN: Here ya go! I finally updated! ;)**

 **-Angela**


	3. Part 1-Fitting In Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the third chapter! This is probably going to be my slowest updating story. I think this'll be shorter than my other stories. At least 30k though. I think. Maybe.**

 **Happy Holidays! Because I probably won't update this until after the new year. Sorry.**

* * *

"Hi." Chrom smiled at her.

Robin felt some broken part of her flutter a little, and gave him a shy nod back. "Hey. What're we doing today?"

Chrom shrugged, throwing his head back carelessly, his hair flying back. "Who cares? I care about getting you to laugh today, Ms. Grima."

Robin let out a laugh, patting him on the head. "That good enough?"

The blue-haired boy shook his head. "'Course not! I meant a REAL laugh. That one was a fake one. And I know you don't like all the attention...but I won't rest until you feel included!"

Robin groaned. "Chrom, it's fine. I feel included plenty."

"No," Chrom argued decisively, "You don't feel included, but you're sick of chasing it only for all your hope to fall away. I don't know everything, but I know everything at Plegia wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for you."

She shrugged, biting back the urge to snap. "Well, at least that's accurate."

They had gotten closer as the weeks flew by, and as the only person she knew in most of her classes, the blue-haired boy was becoming safe and comforting. But Robin still held her distance. What if she got close, only for everything to fall apart again? She couldn't afford that.

But her best friend, like she had predicted, was still Stahl after the first two months in Ylisse.

Robin had settled into a routine, her life...almost boring. Drab.

But it was a relief from everything that had happened last year. She cherished being a normal teenager, enjoying life and laughter, hoping that her father wouldn't come back. She still had a year. He would leave her alone. Right?

"Heard it's another partner project. But she's choosing," Chrom said, tapping his fingers with a carefree grin. "Just hope you don't get paired up with Rivers. You know how he is."

Robin had to nod in agreement. "Way to crazy. I mean, we Grimas take our studies seriously, but we stop at about an A+. Rivers has to go over 100%. It's almost tiring."

"So hoping for each other?" Chrom asked, a wayward smirk adorning his face. "I mean. I'd rather have you as a partner than certain others..."

Robin rolled her eyes, patting his shoulder condescendingly. "Yeah right, like you ever do your work! I always end up doing it!"

"That's what friends are for, right?" He grinned crookedly, facing the front again. "But seriously. I don't want to be paired up with anyone."

"Afraid of your fangirls?" Robin teased, writing her name across a new sheet in her notebook.

"Of course!" He stared back at her like she was insane. "Have you seen the things they do to me?"

Robin held back a chuckle and nodded. "Oh I remember it all vividly!"

 _But I've seen worse_ _._ A tiny voice whispered.

Robin squashed it without a second thought, determined to fully immerse herself in her note-taking.

"So what're we doing for practice? First game's next weekend," Chrom whispered, his own pencil making lazy circles across the page.

"Don't worry," Robin said flippantly, "Me and Jay got a plan already. We just have to explain during practice today."

Chrom smiled lopsidedly. "I'm sure you two do."

"Quiet! Finish taking notes on paragraphs six and seven on page twenty-four before opening your mouths again! Learning is a privilege! You come here to learn! So follow the rules and learn! And don't think that just because your sister is my boss that you can get away with talking in class Chrom Ylisse!" Miss Miriel stared down at him, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "And Ms. Grima, if I spot you talking again, you'll be kicked out!"

The blue haired boy ducked his head obediently and didn't utter another word the entire period. Robin followed in suit, feeling slightly guilty about getting in trouble. Though it was both of their faults.

Chrom walked out quietly from the room, not even looking at Robin.

Robin hesitated. He looked almost akin to a kicked puppy, but he had an air of melancholy.

Then she tentatively reached out, snagging the edge of his basketball t-shirt. "Hey Chrom?"

He turned his blue eyes towards her, which were filled with slight guilt, worry, and sadness. "Yeah?"

"It wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you. See you at the game tonight?" Robin asked softly, picking at a strap on her backpack.

Chrom's eyes lit up and Robin couldn't help connecting them to sapphires.

"Of course! We'll dominate with all those strategies you and Jay came up with. I didn't know my best friends only needed his twin to motivate him!" Chrom licked his lips awkwardly, a dusting of red covering his cheeks. "Um, yeah. Bye!"

Robin giggled, and waved. "Bye Chrom!"

And she walked out of there with her head held high, eyes bright. Things weren't so bad.

* * *

"Excuse me? Would you like to...excuse me?"

"Huh? Sorry, no thanks." Robin kept walking, ignoring the gang of girls.

"You didn't even hear the question!" Another girl stepped forwards.

"Sorry, I'm busy today." Robin didn't have time for this. She was too busy, too engrossed in her phone.

"Rude!"

 **Robin: r u coming 2 bbll game?**

 **Stahl: why not?**

 **Robin: i dunno, swim meet?**

 **Stahl: nah**

 **Robin: k**

"You think you're so great because your brother is Jay Grima, is it? Because you're friends with...them? Is that why you think you can just come to our school and be such a bitch?"

Robin slipped her phone into her pocket as she turned to face the girls.

"I'm sorry, what? I was busy."

"Oh now you're going to act nonchalant? Bitch no! When we asked you the first time, we were being nice! Because you're relatively new. But if not, we don't exactly need you! Go back to fucking Plegia."

lowered her head, shirking from the attention. No, she didn't think that. She just wanted to be left alone. She wasn't trying to be a bitch.

"Hey. Leave her alone."

The nameless girl sneered at her, and at the boy who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I said, LEAVE HER ALONE."

Stahl stepped in front of her, eyes filled with something different than the usual sleepiness.

"He's right. Robin's not the same as all of you guys, maybe, but that doesn't mean you get to be mean."

Chrom paced up next to Stahl as Robin hid in the shadows.

"How are you today?"

"Why are you always here?" Robin glared at the cheerful Tharja.

"Oh, I'm always in the shadows. Especially the ones you like to hide in," Tharja laughed.

"She literally blew us off and completely ignored us when we were just trying to be nice!" Another one of the girls were arguing with Chrom, one of them shooting Robin a hateful glare. Robin lowered her head, her white hair floating around her shoulders.

"Okay, but I don't think she meant it that way. And you should never bring Jay in a conversation with Robin. It's not fair," Stahl said, his voice quiet. "She may have been rude, but Robin's just naturally withdrawn, so there was no need to call her a bitch."

"I can talk for myself you know," Robin offered quietly, inching forwards. Tharja let out a little clap of happiness.

"Go Robin!"

"So, what do you want to say?" The pink-haired girl at the front huffed.

"I'm sorry for seeming rude, or snapping. I simply wasn't paying attention. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry. Come on guys."

"Is everything okay here?"

Jay wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders, heaving her into his side.

"Yeah, okay, geroff me you idiot."

"Aww, love you too little sis."

"Suuure."

The two siblings walked off, leaving the group of girls, Stahl, and Chrom.

"Just...try and be a little nicer. I know she can be a tough nut to crack," Chrom offered hesitantly before drifting after them.

"I would be careful what names you call, and who you mention," Stahl flashed the girls a rare, full-teeth grin. A grin that showed just how serious he was. "She wasn't trying to offend you guys. Sorry if you thought she meant to. Sometimes, we have to get the full story before we make assumptions, yeah?"

"Yeah," one of the girls mumbled.

"Yeah." They agreed.

* * *

Robin groaned into her hands, feeling another wave of shame and mortification wash over her as she flashed back towards what happened in Plegia. No matter how she tried to forget it, she couldn't.

Every day at school, she was reminded of all the things that happened.

A quick forced smile flashed her back to that storage room, locked away and alone.

A loud, warm smile reminded her of the mocking laughter that always happened.

"You want to talk about it?"

Robin only mumbled a quiet 'no', staring at a large spot on the table.

She barely heard Jay sigh, before lowering head further.

"Ro, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Then just leave me alone," Robin said abruptly, staring off into space with hooded eyes.

"I can't. You're my twin. I'm supposed to care for you. And I know things haven't been exactly easy for you over there, but I need to time. I just need time. Okay? I need to cope, and forget and just get over it. It's all too much Jay."

"Too much what? Just tell me! I know Dad's not someone for you to talk to, Mom's always gone on her case trips...You have no one else! I know you used to look up to Mom because she was a lawyer, but let's face the facts Ro! Would you rather have all this lavish stuff, all this money, or Mom? Friends? ME?"

"I can't warm up to your friends that fast though! It's not that I don't want to! I CAN'T!"

Jay met Robin's eyes. "What do you mean?"

His voice was quiet and filled with iciness. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN."

Robin finally let her watering eyes drip the tears onto her lap. Silver pearls rolled down her face as she shook her head numbly. "I can't. Just leave me alone. Tell your friends to leave me alone. I don't want Sumia trying to help me at school, I don't want their help. The only who I don't feel like throttling is Stahl, Cherche and Chrom! I don't need to hang around everyone else to feel okay! Smothering just makes me feel worse!"

"Don't do this Ro! You know you have dreamt of having real friends after whatever happened in Plegia!" Jay yelled, his voice half-threatening. "You don't hate them! I know you don't! They just make you feel overwhelmed! What about starting fresh? Like you claimed you wanted? Or was it all a lie?"

"But I can't do it! I can't! They're your friends! They love you, not me! I just want a piano, and some quiet! After Plegia-" Robin's voice broke. "I don't want any of them! The only genuine ones are Gaius, Chrom, Sumia, and Stahl! But Gaius is your best friend, not mine! Chrom Sumia is surrounded by those who despise me! and Stahl, Stahl has been the only one who's treated me like any normal person! The rest of you...it's like you're all faking it! And I'm tired of that shit! I've had enough of that fake stuff! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Jay's eyes hardened. "And there you go again! You can't even tell me what happened! How am I supposed to help?! I'm trying to make you feel welcome! I want to help Ro! But you're making it like a chore! They do love you! But you're not exactly encouraging!"

"I don't want them! I don't," Robin stuttered, wiping her tears away angrily. "They're nice and pretty and kind! They're great people! But I don't want them! I just want quiet! I don't need help and all this excitement! I don't need to feel welcome! Maybe that makes a bitch for taking it for granted, but I don't need it! I don't want it! I just want to be alone! I just want time for myself, and peace!"

She backed away from her twin. When she saw how his fists were clenched angrily, and his eyes glistened with angry tears as well.

"I don't understand," Jay whispered, shaking his head sadly. "I only want to help. You won't tell me why I can't help."

"I'm not the little girl Father took me as! I've changed! Things have..." Robin's voice broke as a a sob overwhelmed her.

"Changed?" Jay asked bitterly, shaking his head. "I know."

"I'm sorry I can't accept them like that. Some of them I'm warming up to, but you can't expect me to warm up to all of them, that quick! Tell the others to stay away. I'll continued talking to those in my class, but I need quiet. Peace. Okay?"

Jay cast one last hurt look at his sister before nodded.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Ro. I love you no matter what. I just wished you let more people in sometimes." Jay said quietly, turning away. "I'm going over to Chrom's."

Robin sighed, "Love you too bro. Have fun."

She listened as the door clicked shut behind her before walking glumly towards the piano in her room.

What she had said were true. Jay's friends were good people. But that didn't mean that Robin had felt safe and at home. She knew that Jay hadn't warmed up that fast either.

He had been mourning their parents' break up at the time, and missing Robin horribly when he started the school.

Robin knew because he had constantly texted her. Enough so that Validar had given her unlimited data in a rare show of kindness.

He had been lonely and wary. He didn't want to make new friends, only to have them ripped away, just like Robin was.

But eventually, Chrom and his merry band of friends had worn down his barriers, and Jay had joined in.

So why wasn't Robin allowed this time? To grieve what she had lost, what had happened, and come terms with the past?

Her fingers drifted over the keys, a familiar chord bounding through the strings. Another chord swiftly followed as the grand piano let out soft music.

Soon a tune began to take form, and Robin focused her entire mind on keeping her fingers moving, on playing the song.

The emotions of the songs crested and rose, before dipping back into a mellow undertone. Robin blinked back more tears as she continued playing.

She couldn't cry. She wouldn't. It was shameful to cry. She was strong.

And those thoughts almost made her cry harder.

Because those were things Validar had drilled into her head. Not her.

The music swelled, her anger and frustration at her own weakness rising up. Then the anger at her father and the other assholes who had done everything. Who had flipped her life upside down.

The notes calmed down into hurting regret, the sound of her own guilt eating her alive.

"You okay?"

Robin started as her fingers clashed down onto the piano keys.

Stahl was sitting at the window sill, hazel eyes blinking sleepily at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Stahl yawned, shaking his messy hair into his eyes.

"Language. Climbed the side of the house. Jay looked pretty angry. Asked him why. He told me. I came here. Good enough for you?"

Robin shook her head shamefully, wiping a few stray tears that was left. No, it wasn't good enough for her, because she didn't want anyone. Not even Stahl, who seemed to always appear in her times of need. Stupid, stupid guardian angels.

"What do you want, Stahl?" she sighed tiredly.

"Here to talk. You seem upset," Stahl grinned slowly, leaning back until he was half hanging out of her window. "You don't have to embarrassed. It's okay to cry, and it's okay to feel sad sometimes. Jay told me about your argument. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Robin sighed deeply, shaking her head with a faraway look.

"When I was little, I greatly admired my dad. My brother did as well, until our father hit him for being a shame to the family. My dad, beat my brother. He never touched a hair on my head. But he continuously beat my brother. Does that shock you?"

Stahl shrugged, eyes slightly more focused. "What do you want me to say? I definitely wasn't expecting it. But with everything going on? Not really."

Robin gave him a small smile. He was the first person not to react with pity immediately.

"Then my brother turned his admiration to our mom, and wanted to become a doctor just like she was. But I wanted to plan out business and be like my dad. I hadn't known that Father had hit Jay. Father had banned Jay from telling me. This was when we were...seven or eight. It was childhood bliss that I still held while my brother grew up. And quickly.

"Then he started delving into the illegal businesses, and when he was too stressed out, he'd come home and started yelling. The first time I saw him hit our mom, I didn't know what to do. But Jay, brave brave Jay jumped in front of Mom and took the hit.

"That was first time Jay realized what a monster he was. I didn't know. I wasn't around. So I went on, believing that my dad was perfect and wonderful. But Jay knew the truth. He tried to hint towards it sometimes. Once, he even angered Dad a lot in front of me. But he controlled his temper. I found out that Dad beat him up after I went to bed. He told me the bruises were just because he fell. Because he knew he'd get even worse. I feel bad now, I should've known. I should've seen the signs. But I didn't. My stupid, naive self didn't see it. I was smart, I read about domestic abuse. Not in a thousand years did I think it happened in my own house."

"I felt stupid after I found out. Incredibly stupid."

Robin sighed again, her face downcast.

"Well you shouldn't. No child wants to think that their parents are capable of that. Especially if they aren't doing it to that specific child. It's okay you know?"

"Okay? Of course it's not okay." Robin twirled a strand of hair absentmindedly as she stared at a spot just beyond Stahl.

Stahl focused his eyes on her, silently watching her with a faint blush. "No, I suppose not. But it's not okay to feel bad. There was nothing you could do. I'm serious."

"Yeah, tell that to my head. And Jay," Robin muttered darkly.

"I'm pretty sure Jay doesn't blame you." Stahl raised his eyebrows and leaned back slightly.

"Maybe not visibly, or publicly, but he probably does inside."

"What are you on about?" He let out a soft, chuckle. "You're brother obviously loves you more than you seem to realize. He kept quiet about it because he loved you and didn't want you to worry, not because he was trying to see how long it would take you to notice. I mean, come on, I know you've been gone, but you know Jay better than that, Robin."

His olive eyes flashed with gentleness and slight disappointment. "You can't possibly have THAT little faith in Jay."

Robin sank into the piano bench, reeling. "I...I guess. I guess I haven't really...tried to talk and know him better. He is my brother, and I have been only seeing him over the summers. People change. and sometimes...maybe I need to try harder to help him understand me. And try and understand him."

Stahl gave her a lop-sided smile. "There ya go."

Robin stood up, holding out a hand to the green-haired boy. "Alright, I suppose I should go talk with Jay. And you probably shouldn't be in my room."

"Oh come on, what could I possibly do?"

Robin laughed sarcastically before glaring at him. "Very funny Stahl."

Stahl just have her another sleepy smile.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Nah."

"We're gonna win."

"Sure."

"Have some more confidence."

Robin glared at Jay, huffing. "I'm sorry, sheesh! I'm super confident we're gonna win!"

"Good."

Robin groaned.

"Oh come on Jay, stop harassing your sister," Lucina giggled and blushed, dragging Jay away. Robin didn't mention the faint blush coating Jay's cheeks.

* * *

"We won the game, by nearly fifty points. We absolutely crushed the opposition!" Jay crowed.

"Are you kidding me?"

Robin flopped onto the bed. "Are you seriously already bragging?"

"Totally. Our strategies totally worked out. We perfectly executed plans six and nine. Perfectly! And this was a team we lost to previously!"

Robin let out a short giggle. "I mean, YOU lost to. I never did."

They both quieted at that. It was true that Robin wasn't there. And it had driven a wedge between the twins, whether they wanted to admit it or not. And clearly neither of them wanted to face the facts. It was too painful, too many feelings to hash out.

"I'm sorry for...for being stupid today. We've both changed. But I should...I should help you, instead of fight you. Try and reconnect, instead of hiding. It may have not been my first choice to move back...but with you, Chrom, Lucina, Stahl, Sumia...you know. It isn't so bad. It isn't exactly perfect, but I acknowledge that you're all trying. Though sometimes, I just want to be left alone. It's not you guys, I'm just solitary. At least, more so than before I left. I didn't have many friends there, and I stayed mostly to myself. But I was okay, you know?" Robin sighed, taking in a few deep breaths as she said it all really quickly.

Jay's serious expression softened as he dragged a hand through his white-blond hair, spiking it up.

"I know. And it's why I love you sometimes. I mean truly, sometimes I just want the peace and quiet too. The group is amazing, but they do get overwhelming. However, it doesn't mean you should completely close yourself off. Or act cold and rude to try and get us away. You know?"

"I know."

"Good."

"I love you too. Even...even if I don't say it. Things...things make it harder for me to tell people I love them. And show affection. And I'm sorry. For hurting you, or Mom, whenever she's home. And I'm sorry to the others too. Even though I dunno if I'll ever tell all of them that." Robin slipped her ponytail holder off, sliding further up the bed as Jay settled at the foot. She grabbed a pillow, gripping the fabric tightly.

"They know you're struggling with something. They can tell. Some of them are more accepting. And others are not. And sometimes, we just have to deal," Jay said softly. "I love them, but none of them are perfect. And none of them are my twin sister. You know?"

"'Course I do Jay. I'm that sister. And you're my brother. And as much as I hate being compared to you, I'd still much rather have you, then...then Dad."

"You want to tell me everything that went on with Dad?"

Robin paused, considering. But the warm, sated, and happy feeling was burning within her chest. She just didn't feel like ruining the moment, completely and utterly,.

"Nah. I don't think so. Not today. Maybe...maybe when I can face them myself."

"Them?" Jay questioned.

Robin hesitated, licking her lips. "It's complicated."

"It always is with you," Jay teased, reaching over to bop her nose.

Robin wrinkled it and laughed. "Alright Jay, get out of my room, I need to go shower."

Jay just smirked. "Whatever you want Ro!"

And proceeded to dance out of the room.

Robin shook her head as she laughed. Jay was truly the best twin brother a girl could ask for.

* * *

 **AN: So how was that?**

 **-Ange**


End file.
